Block B
center|120px Block B (Hangul:블락비) — południowokoreański zespół, który został stworzony przez Cho PD w jego agencji Stardom (dawniej Brand New Stardom) 15 kwietnia 2011. Zadebiutowali w Music Bank wraz ze swoim promocyjnym singlem Freeze! („그대로 멈춰라!”). Fandom *Fandom Block B oficjalnie nazywa się BBC '('Block B Club).thumb|200px|right *Oficjalny kolor fandomu to żółtko-czarne paski (motyw pszczoły) * Design lightstick'u: standardowo logo Block B, ale najbardziej rozpoznawalnym jest motyw pszczoły Nazwa Zespołu Nazwa zespołu oznacza naprawdę BlockB'uster (Block-B) Nie ma polskiego słowa oznaczającego dokładnie to samo. Blockbuster możemy tłumaczyć jako wielki hit, bestseller, coś co trafiło w odbiorcę etc. center|380px Członkowie Historia W lutym 2011, Cho PD ogłosił, że wydał 1 400 000 dolarów, aby stworzyć siedmioosobową grupę hip hop w projekcie „Stworzenie Koreańskiego Eminema”. Dodał, że brali w tym udział tacy artyści jak Verbal Jint, Skull i Rhymer. Grupa zyskała duże zainteresowanie nie tylko w kraju, ale także za granicą z powodu swojego debiutanckiego singla „Do U Wanna B?”. 13 kwietnia, światło dzienne ujrzał ich teledysk do „Freeze!”. Niestety utwór został zbanowny przez Komisję Ochrony Młodzieży, gdyż uznali oni, że jest zbyt seksowny dla koreańskiej telewizji. Piosenka nie mogła być sprzedawana ludziom poniżej 19 roku życia, a także puszczana w telewizji przed 22:00. 15 kwietnia, Block B zadebiutowali na żywo w Music Bank ze swoim innym utworem, „Wanna B”. Zespół pojawiał się w wielu programach radiowych i rozrywkowych np. Starry Night i 100 Points Out of 100. Ich pierwszy mini album „New Kids on the Block” został wydany 23 czerwca. Dzień wcześniej został wyemitowany pierwszy odcinek ich wspólnego show z B1A4, MTV Match Up, w którym ujawniono kulisy kręcenia teledysku do piosenki „Tell Them”, która była tytułowym utworem z płyty. 16 października, MTV rozpoczęło nadawanie specjalnej serii MTV Match Up, która miała pokazać ich promocję w Japonii. '2012 : Welcome To The Block B, Kontrowersja w Tajlandii, Powrót na scenę Na początku stycznia została ogłoszone, że zespół wyda nowy mini album „Welcome to the Block”. Jego zapowiedź ukazała się 13 stycznia, a kolejna 27 stycznia zapowiadała „Nalina”, ich nowy singiel. 1 lutego, „Nanlina” została zaprazentowana publiczności, a album został nazwany "zabijającym wszystko". Niestety dwa utwory, „LOL” oraz „Did You or Did You Not”, zostały zbanowane i zakazane dla młodzieży poprzez Ministerstwo Równości Płci i Rodziny (MOGEF), a także KBS. W lutym, Block B znaleźli się pod ostrzałem z powodu błędnego tłumaczenia ich wywiadu, którego udzielili w Tajlandii miesiąc wcześniej. Członkowie zespołu napisali przeprosiny, a także nagrali filmik i udostępnili go w sieci. Lider Zico ogolił głowę, żeby okazać skruchę. Block B powrócili w październiku – osiem miesięcy po ich ostatnim comebacku – ze swoim pierwszym pełnym albumem „Blockbuster”. Odeszli trochę od zwykłegu hip hopu i włączyli w niego inne gatunki muzyki. Większość utworów została skomponowana i wyprodukowana przez zespół. Tytułowy utwór „Nillili Mambo” został bardzo dobrze przyjęty i uplasował się na 10 miejscu „Billboard World Albums Chart”. Block B wydali oświadczenie, „Jesteśmy wdzięczni wszystkim, którzy wciąż nas kochają, nawet po tak długim oczekiwaniu. Pracowaliśmy ciężko, aby przygotować ten album, więc mamy nadzieję, że będziemy mogli cieszyć się z niego razem. Będziemy ciężko pracować, aby tworzyć dobrą muzykę.” 30 listopada, zespół po raz pierwszy wystąpił na czerwonym dywanie podczas rozdania nagród MAMA. Wykonali tam „Nillili Mambo”. Lider zespołu wziął udział w specjalnym występie „Beats Rock The World” z takimi artystami jak Dynamic Duo, Double K, Davichi i Loco. '2013' : Pozew przeciwko Stardom, Samobójstwo ex-CEO agencji, Powrót Block B, Nowa agencja – Seven Seasons Entertainment 3 stycznia, ujawniono, że Block B złożyło pozew przeciwko swojej agencji i zażądali zerwania umowy. Według doniesień mediów, członkowie zespołu udali się do Centralnego Sądu Rejonowego w Seulu twierdząc, że „Podczas podpisywania umowy na wyłączność obiecano, że oprócz odpowiedniego szkolenia i sprzętu, pieniądze będą im wypłacane do każdego 25 dnia miesiąca… Jednak agencja nie płaciła nam przez blisko rok, od kwietnia 2011. Wszystko zaczęło się w zeszłym roku w marcu, gdy umowa jednego z członków zespołu się skończyła, a część jego wynagrodzenia została obliczona… Opłaty za imprezy, wynagrodzenie za OST do dramy MBC „Golden Time”, a także fundusze zebrane z inauguracji japońskiego fanclubu, w sumie 10 rzeczy zostało pominiętych.” Dodali, „CEO agencji, pan Lee, zniknął z 70 000 000 KRW, które zostały zebrane od rodziców członków zespołu”. 20 maja, stwierdzono, że pan Lee popełnił samobójstwo. 7 czerwca, sąd orzekł na korzyść agencji mówiąc, „Trudno jest zobaczyć czy agencja nie jest w stanie płacić zespołowi. Z dowodów przedstawionych do tej pory ciężko jest stwierdzić, że wytwórnia celowo nie płaciła Block B. Ciężko jest także powiedzieć, że agencja nie zapewniła odpowiedniego szkolenia, a także studio lub mieszkania. Nie można powiedzieć, że Stardom naruszyło swoje obowiązki w zakresie zarządzania. Istanieje możliwość, że dochody z muzyki oraz wydarzeń nie zostały odpowiednia rozporządzone.” Block B wydało oświadczenie w odpowiedzi na orzeczenie sądu, w którym przeprosili fanów i powiedzieli, że nie chcą już współpracować z Stardom. Ujawnili także, że będą kwestionować wyrok i przygotują niezależne promocje. 29 sierpnia, Block B ogłosiło, że uzgodnili przenisienie swoich kontraktów ze Stardom do nowej agencji, Seven Seasons. Przedstawiciel ich nowej wytwórni powiedział, że grupa planuje wydanie nowego albumu w październiku. Seven Seasons stworzyło kanał na Youtube, gdzie umieściło video Block B. 31 sierpnia, agencja umieściła krótki filmik z U-Kwonem, który zakończył się słowami „Do U Wanna B?”. Następna zapowiedź z udziałem Jaehyo oraz P.O została wydana 4 września i także została zakończona słowami „Do U Wanna B?”. 17 września, Block B wydało zapowiedź „Be The Light”, a pełne MV ukazało się 22 września. Piosenka zajęła 14 miejsce w notowaniach Gaon w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery. 26 września, ukazała się zapowiedź „Very Good”, a pełne MV wyszło 1 października. 2 października, Block B wydali swój mini album „Very Good”, który zawierał 5 piosenek. Swój showcase z okazji powrotu mieli 3 paźdzernika na Uniwersytecie Hwajeong w Seulu, którzy był transmitowany na żywo za pośrednictwem Youtube, Mnet, MWave i allkpop. 13.11.2013, zespół zdobył swoją pierwszą nagrodę w programie muzycznym, Inkigayo, z piosenką „Very Good”. '2014' : Międzynarodowa Trasa Koncertowa, Koncert „Blockbuster”, Dwa albumy. Block B rozpoczęli rok swoim nowym programem rozrywkowym „5 Minut Przed Chaosem”, którego premiera odbyła się 10 kwietnia na Mnet. Na poczatku miesiąca ogłosili, że wydadzą nowy album zatytułowany „Jackpot”. Teledysk do głównego utworu o tym samym tytule został ujawniony 15 kwietnia. Niestety, powrót zespołu na scenę muzyczną został odwołany z powodu katastrofy promu Sewol w Korei Południowej. Album został wydany jedynie w formie fizycznej. Block B zagrali swój pierwszy solowy koncert „Blockbuster 2014” w maju (17/18.05. – Seul, 23/24.05. – Busan). Bilety na to wydarzenie zostały wyprzedane w ciągu paru minut. Zespół miał także trzy showcase w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które zostały zorganizowane przez Jazzy Group. 11 lipca, Seven Seasons ogłosiło, że 24 lipca, Block B wyda swój nowy mini album „H.E.R”. Sześć dni później w sprzedaży internetowaj ukazał się „Jackpot”, który znalazł się na 10 miejscu listy sprzeażdy singli w internecie prowadzonej przez Gaon. Teledysk do „H.E.R” także został wydany 24 lipca. Na płycie znalazły się także „Jackpot”, „Extraordinary Woman”, „Hols Me Now” i „Very Good (Rough Ver.)”, które odpowiednio zajęły #5, #16, #28 i #80 miejsce. Album zaraz po wydaniu uplasował się na #6 miejscu w rankingu Billboard, a także na #2 miejscu w rankingu Gaon. Zespół wraz z utworem „H.E.R” był nominowany do pierwszego miejsca 9 razy i zdobył 3 nagrody w programach muzycznych: 14.08.2014 (M!Countdown), 20.08.2014 (Show Champion), 23.08.2014 (Music Core). Dyskografia Koreańska Japońska ---- Źródło: Block B POLAND | K-pop Paradise | Ciekawostki Kpop Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:STARDOM Entertainment Kategoria:Debiut 2011 Kategoria:Seven Seasons Entertainment